It Could Happen
by Skittles1
Summary: A made up story, with a mix of the story line of Escaflowne, Fushigi Yugi and Magic Knights Rayearth. A comedy, love story, action and more.
1. Mysterious Meetings

It Could Happen  
  
Hey, I'm just an ordinary girl. I'm fourteen, almost fifteen. I'm in high school and I've got good friends. I'm pretty normal; well it depends on how you define normal, except I have an anime collection of movies that could take a week to watch. I'm around the age where in anime the girl finds out she has a mysterious power and must save earth from an evil power or something will happen and I'll get transported to the past or a freaky, new world. I'll have to become powerful and save everyone. You're normal, everyday heroine. Maybe this will happen...(Hey, a girl can dream!)  
  
"Hey Nick, were almost to the school!" I yelled to my big brother, riding in his truck.  
  
"OH CRAP!" He yells as an immense tree crashes down in front of us. He slams on his brakes, sending us swerving in every direction. We finally come to a stop, getting out of the truck in utter shock. Suddenly a mysterious guy wanders out from behind the tree. He is strongly built, but skinny and he has dark blue-purple hair and baby blue eyes. I stare at him, thinking, "Can guys really be that good looking?" I'm talking he is drop- dead gorgeous, but he is wearing strange clothing and carrying a huge sword. His clothes are a pair of baggy-like white pants and a dark blue jacket-like shirt.  
  
"Are you ok?" He whispers to me.  
  
"Me...? Yeah." I can barely reply. He touches my shoulder and a flash of light engulfs us, transporting us to his world. I look around in shock, but he's not there! I'm in an eerie forest with the voices of a town not too far off. I rise from the ground slowly, my body aching from the fall I took.  
  
"Hello? Where in the world am I?" I yell. A flock of birds fly up from the branches of a nearby tree. As I turn, startled, I see the young man standing there, grinning mischievously.  
  
"You know you're in a dangerous forest, enchanted with spooky monsters. Give me your money and I'll protect you in return." He calls to me.  
  
"I'm broke, I don't need your help! You're a stranger to me!" I sarcastically yell back. "I can defend myself thank you!"  
  
"Ok, suit yourself." He replies and walks away. But then the words of the Cowboy Bebop character, Ed, flash in my mind, "If you see a stranger, follow him." Hey, I'm in a weird place, what other choice do I have? He is cute! So I begin to follow him. After about twenty minutes of stalking the guy, he starts to run.  
  
"HEY!" I scream, my voice echoing. I start sprinting to catch up, as I get closer I grab his shirt, causing him to tumble backward. "HAHA! You try to escape me!" I point and laugh.  
  
"You're the one following me." He grumbles, wiping off his clothes. My body begins to glow as a voice calls through the forest. "MAGIC TRANSFORM!"  
  
"Hey, you're lighting up like a light bulb!" The guy laughs as a hazy blue light surrounds me and when I emerge there are strange markings on my two hands. I have outlandish boots on that are tight around the ankle all the way up to my knee then they puff out; I have gloves that only cover my wrist up to my elbow and a weird Chinese style dress, mostly like Shampoo from Ranma ½ wears. A tiara like jewelry appears on my forehead, golden chain that has a teardrop shaped blue gem that hangs on my forehead.  
  
"AS I thought, you are the one." A small, old lady whispers now emerging from the bushes with a fancy cane or staff, it could be either one.  
  
"AHHHHHHH A MUD MONSTER!" The boy screams, jumping back. The woman smacks him on his head with her staff.  
  
"What! Your hairstyle isn't outlandish enough for you to be the one! It's just plain red! In a normal hairstyle! WHO ARE YOU? I can't believe you're the one!" She yells.  
  
"Hey, that's not nice! I'm Misaki!" I reply.  
  
"I'm Tayishi!" The boy mumbles, regaining consciousness.  
  
"And I am Umpo." The lady says. All of the sudden a burst of laughter burst out of Tayishi and me at the same time. The lady's face turns red as she gets angry.  
  
"Shut up, both of you! You must be serious, you need to save our world Misaki!" Umpo yells at me. "Oh great, we're doomed!" Umpo thinks to herself.  
  
"This world was once beautiful, but it has become corrupt with monsters and evil things, after the emperor "Kitsan" became emperor, he murdered his older brother just so he would become ruler. His brother was a great and wise emperor but Kitsan grew jealous, always being in the shadows and now, he wants to destroy our world and invade yours! He wants to rule everything! You must stop him before it is too late! All that try to stop him fail."  
  
"Sure, old lady!" Tayishi whispers to her.  
  
"Tayishi, you are the chosen one to protect her. Misaki, you must gather six crystals, each in another part of this country, once you have all six, you may be able to defeat him. Some crystals are hidden inside people, giving them power, some in animals. Tayishi, close your eyes, you are the first crystal. Focus." Umpo says to us, giving me a bow and arrow for me to use for self-defense. "Tayishi, the crystal gives you the power to have great ability in swordsman ship." Umpo finishes, handing him a sword, the handle carved and made with skill.  
  
"You mean I'm just a crystal?" Tayishi sobs.  
  
"And all this time I thought you where human! HAHA!" Umpo bursts out laughing, getting revenge for his remark about her face.  
  
"At least you don't have to protect a middle school girl on her quest for sanity!" He sarcastically drools back.  
  
"Hey I'm in high school!" I retort.  
  
My face grows white, "How can I save this world? I can't even drive! I want to go home!" My body grows weak as I collapse from the whole extravaganza. Tayishi catches me. 


	2. Arguments And Crystals

(Sorry so late for updating! Not much happens, but finals are having their toll on me! Enjoy!)  
  
"Are you ok? Wake up Misaki!" Tayishi whispers to me, holding me in his arms.  
  
"Oh, Brad Pitt, oh!" I whispered, grabbing Tayishi and kissing him, his face turning beet red. My eyes slowly open.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH! IT'S YOU!" I screamed, running from him. "Oh, I'm still in this dream. Will you just wake me up? Hello weirdo baka #1 and weirdo baka #2!" (Translation: Baka = idiot.)  
  
You're not in a dream, you're the weirdo!" Tayishi retorted, not able to think of better come back.  
  
"If I am in a dream, then I'm sleeping in and I'm going to miss school! EK! But if this isn't a dream, then I can't possibly get to school from here! No school? Or finals? THANK YOU! My prayers have been answered!" I yell, bowing down to the trees around me. Tayishi raises an eyebrow and muttered to him self, "I think she's delusional."  
  
My eyes slowly filled with tears.  
  
"Hey I was just joking. Don't cry." Tayishi called to me, his face filled with concern.  
  
"But that means...NO MORE CUP O' NOODLE! OR ICE CREAM! ::Sniff:: No more hot guys to stare at and even worse, no more anime club! I want my kittttyyy!!" I begin to sob, crying out my eyes.  
  
"Are you saying I'M not hot?" Tayishi angrily crosses his arms, but his complaints fall on deaf ears. Neither of us noticed that Umpo had left. A strange grumbling sound begins to come from my bag pack. "Misaki, don't more. I think there's a monster in your backpack! Don't make any sudden movements." He called out to me, pulling out his sword. But by then, I had already grabbed my backpack and chucked it about seven feet away from me. The sound began to get louder, the backpack moving.  
  
"Mreoooooww!" Is heard as a fat kitten tumbles out of the backpack.  
  
"TAMA!" I yell, running out and hugging my dear kitten. "You silly! You went into my backpack again! This time I'm glad you did! But there are no sinks or faucets here for you to stare at until the water comes out! Like my costume? I know it's so cool!" I blabber on to the kitten, as he purrs happily and a giant sweat drop forms on Tayishi's forehead.  
  
"She's talking to a cat!" He gripes on and on.  
  
"Zip it! I can't take any more of your stupid talking! Now we need to find the rest of the crystals or else, no more Dairy Queen!" I shout back at him.  
  
(Gomen everyone, Sorry! I find it kind of hard to write this as me being the person telling the story so from here no I'm going to write it as a narrator, so instead of saying. "I ran into a tree." I'm going to write "Misaki got up and ran into a tree." Sorry if I confused you! ::bows:: )  
  
"OK! Anywho, Umpo gave me this little necklace for you, she said it should point in the direction of the nearest crystal." Tayishi said to Misaki, getting a nod for a reply. She gently placed the necklace around her neck and the necklace tugged until it pointed to the north.  
  
"That way." Misaki pointed north, holding her kitten in the other arm. The three started to walk.  
  
A Few Miles Later...  
  
"Are we there yet?" Misaki sighs.  
  
"No. But I have to go to the bathroom." Tayishi replied.  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?" Tayishi screamed, then stopped as a village of people stare at him.  
  
"I think where almost there, but we can stay here for now." Misaki smiled.  
  
"Mreow!" Tama replied in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, we should rest in that hotel." Misaki pointed to a tiny building.  
  
"You can understand that thing?" Tayishi pointed at Tama.  
  
"Yeah, and he has a name, it's Tama!" Misaki make a face at Tayishi. The necklace began to tug in a different direction and glow. "I think the crystal is close by!" Misaki stuttered. 


End file.
